I love you
by Kristee Loory Van-Hoyte
Summary: It's very nice to be told that you're loved... Unless it's not Mikey saying this... Warning: turtles in love, but actually nothing more.


Well it's TMNT ©. And ya know what everyone says: I don't own them… Pity.

**About the story**: Not that idea is very new, but I had too strong urge to do it to resist... Turtles always help me cheer up when I feel like I feel now. And to tell the truth I was kinda inspired by Simone Robinson story 'No'... :)))

I hope You'll enjoy this. And smile. ^_^ Any tips and comments are welcome! It's important for me to know your opinion. Thank You for reading!!

* * *

"I love you, love you, love you, love you…"

Raphael sighed, desperately trying to concentrate his attention on the movie, but Mikey's persistent voice made it quite hard to do.

"Love you, love you, love you…"

He glanced at the blathering turtle not sure what to do – slap him, slap him hard or just kiss him? What would shut that incredibly annoying creature better?

"Love you, love you, love you…"

Raphael sighed again.

"Okay, Mikey, what do you want?" He asked slowly, dying for some peace and quiet.

Blue eyes widened in false insult.

"Nothing!" Michelangelo mumbled. "Just telling you how much I love you…"

"Jeez…" Raphael rolled his amber eyes. "Fine, ya've told me, can I watch movie now?"

"Is this stupid movie more interesting than me?" Mikey whined. "More interesting than hearing that you're such a great bro and that I love you, love you, love you…"

_Oh, for turtles' sake…_

"Love you, love you, love you…"

_Help me somebody._

"Love you, love you, love you…"

_Kill me somebody! _

"Love you, love you, love you…"

_Somebody stop me from committing murder!!!_

"Love you, I scratched your bike, love you, love you, love you…"

_Shell, even TV can't muffle his voice and… Wait… What? _

"What?" Raphael turned his head to look at the youngest of the clan.

"I love you!" Michelangelo smiled with one of his brightest smiles.

Bad sign.

"Mikey…"

"Just a small scratch…" Miley sniffed loudly. "I love you…"

_Oh please, not again…_

"Fine, fine, just don't talk anymore." Raphael grunted, locking his gaze on TV screen.

_Scratched my bike… Little brat… _

"Love you, love you, love you…"

_I hear it, hear it, hear it…_

"Love you, love you, love you…"

_Oh god… Hell with this scratch, just shut up!_

"Love you, love you, love you…"

_Why me? What did I do? Why can't he love Leo? Why can't he love…_

"Love you, I broke bike's headlight too, love you, love you, love you…"

…_Donnie? Or Silver… What???_

"What???" Raphael sat straight, staring at smiling brother.

"It was an accident!" Michelangelo blinked at him. "I'll fix everything first thing in the morning! I swear! I love you…"

"Mikey!"

"Love you, love you, love you…"

_For crying out loud…_

"Love you, love you, love you…"

_I haven't died yet, why am in turtles' hell already?_

"Love you, love you, love you…"

_Oh Shell… Where was that completely secluded monastery Leo told me about?.._

"Love you, love you, love you…"

_Great Lord, make me deaf! Or I'll… WAIT A MINUTE!_

Narrowing his eyes, Raphael once again turned to his brother.

"What 'everything'?" He rumbled, snorting a bit.

"What are you talking about?" Mikey's grin became suspiciously wide.

"Ya said 'I'll fix everything'…" Raphael gritted his teeth.

"Did I say that?" The youngest gazed at him with almost sincere surprise. "I said I love…"

"Mikey…" This time hothead really growled, low and scary.

"You see… The road was wet after the rain…" Michelangelo sighed, rubbing the back of his head. "And many lampposts didn't work, cause this highway is kinda abandoned – you told me to ride in places where I'll not be noticed – and it was dark… I really don't understand why they put such massive border between road lines there anyway, I mean you have to drive such a long distance to simply turn around and people can run into this thing if the road is really wet and…"

Without any more words, Raphael jumped off the sofa and in few seconds disappeared behind garage's door. Having gulped, Mikey threw quick glance at the lair exit. Well he was still sure that his passionate 'I love you' will help him after Raphael sees his…

"My bike!!!" Orange-clad terrapin winced at the pained yell that came through thick door without even being muffled.

Or maybe not.

"MICHELANGELO!!!"

Definitely not.

That's why in dealing with Raphael it was extremely important not only being in love with him, but also being _faster_ than him.

"It was an accident!" Mikey howled.

He jerked from the sofa as garage door was slammed open and enraged Raphael rushed into the living room. If bulls were green he would have definitely looked like the best representative of these nice animals. At least he snorted like one.

"Remember!" Michelangelo cried, swiftly running towards the exit. "I still love you!"


End file.
